Powder of Love: A New Beggining
by PhZXgames
Summary: <html><head></head>Adam starts his journey in the Hoenn region. And after a wild encounter with a Vileplume, his Pokemon take a new liking to their trainer. I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR POWDER OF LOVE. Enjoy rated M for lemon and language.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody, I don't usually do this, but to make it clear, this is my adaptation of the Powder of Love story originally written by sorakeyblade99 and I will be using characters from the series. Now without further adue, Let the romance (or in street slang, Sex,) Begin!

It was a warm summer evening in the Hoenn region. Adam was ready to start his pokemon journey. After all he was turning ten tomorrow. "Who should I pick...?" He had lived only with his older sister, Leaf because her boyfriend had disappeared for no reason, not even telling her why. Leaf was twenty, ten years older than Adam, and had started her pokemon journey eleven years ago somewhere in the northeast. She called it the Kanto region, but Hoenn or Johto were the only two places he could call home. Ten years ago Leaf's mother had Adam, but never left the hospital. Leaf never knew the father, or even her own for that matter. They were counting down from ten to midnight to wish Adam a happy birthday. His friends were there. They would've gotten a head start, but Brendan told his friends to wait for Adam. Brendan was taller with white hair, and was in love with the professor's daughter, May. Lucas came from way up north, from the Sinnoh region. He had met him on a vacation there. Then there was Kris. His "so to speak", girlfriend. She had blue hair and green eyes she came from Johto and used to be Adam's neighbor.

Six, five four three two, one, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" After an angry visit from a neighbor, and the Growlithe getting into the cake, Adam got to open his presents. He got a poke watch or poketch from Lucas, a Pokenav from Brendan, and a pokegear with a built-in map and radio card from Kris. At about 9 am, His friends went home. They would be starting their journeys today too. Leaf let adam go to his room to tinker with his new toys. After an hour of annoying clicks and clanging, he came out with a brace on his left arm that was built on the pokegear and poketch, and the pokenav was built to the side, and was detachable for match call. The map card for the pokegear was useless since the map was of the Johto region. The radio card was helpful though the radio towers are miles away. The poketch allowed him to see which pokemon he had on him. At about noon him and Brendan went to the professor's lab only to find out, he wasn't there. They walked north near route 101 and heard a cry for help. They rushed find out what happened, only to be frightened by what looked like a Poocheyena and a Zigzagoon were closing in on the professor. "WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE!"

**Do you see what I did there? Don't forget to PM!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This Replaces The Original 2nd chapter.**

They ran to help the Professor From the wild pokemon. They found a briefcase on the ground that must've been the Professor's, and he nodded to approve of what they would do next. Adam took a Treeko, and Brendan, a Torchic. They ran at the Pokemon, and threw out theirs. Adam had read up on the starter pokemon. What attacks they can learn, especially. "Pound!" Adam yelled, hoping it would respond. it ran and practically slapped the Zigzagoon. a couple of pounds later, a knocked out Zigzagoon and Poochyena lay on the ground. they returned their  
>Pokemon and tried to give them back to Professor Birch, but with no avail.<p>

-o0o-

"Kora! We'll never be able to win if all we get are weak-ass Pokemon! Besides, THOSE TWO WERE BEGINNERS! NOVICES! **IDIOTS!** We still lost!" Percilla said, hoping to knock some sense into her. "Calm down, these were the only ones I could find. Wait, look!" A Drowzee had appeared, along with a Voltorb. "I'm not going to question our luck, but this is almost impossible."

Percilla stated in wonder. "I have a plan."

-o0o-

A few minutes later, he was home, packing for his trip across Hoenn. Brendan said he'd follow, only if Adam could convince May to tag along too. _I hope she's easy to convince, because I can't do this on my own._ He thought to himself. He finished packing, hugged his sister, and left. Once he arrived, he was greeted warmly by her dad, who he figured later, was an alcoholic. He didn't really get mad and do stupid stuff, he kinda just acted like was really happy, all the time. May invited him to her room. Adam had only met her once, and it was his 9th birthday party. She had brown hair, and a bandana covering the top of her head. "Hey Adam, what are you doing here?" He tried not to mention Brendan, "I was wondering if you could tag along with me on my journey across Hoenn?" She smiled. "Sure why not!" Adam sighed in relief. "But," He jerked back at the sudden response. "you going to do me a favor later." She didn't give an exact date, nor what she would make him do, but he knew it would be big. "Is Brendan coming?" He froze. _What do I say?! _" I don't know yet." When she started getting ready to leave, Adam left. _Tricky situation avoided!_ He felt a great deal of accomplishment for what he pulled out of the hat. Brendan caught up to him. "What did she say?" Adam told him and he thrust his fist in the air. They walked towards the lab to see if birch was okay. it turned out he was and he was giving May her first Pokemon. "Mudkip, Please!" Adam turned to see a sudden movement in the window and a sizzling noise near the wall. **BOOM.** It sent Adam, May, and Brendan Over to the other side of the lab. "What was that!?" The professor yelled. Adam look at his surroundings. A knocked out Voltorb lay on the ground and plenty of hypnotized Pokemon, including Zigzagoon, Poochyena, and Rattata. Two women lay at the entrance to the hole in the wall. One blonde, the other with blue hair. They Both had dark-purple uniforms with a Bronze "K" in the middle. "Bitches better give us your Pokemon, or shit's gonna go down!" the blonde yelled. Adam reached for his Treecko, and Brendan, his Torchic. May threw out her Mudkip, " You're going to have to get through me first!" Brendan stood up, "Me too" Brendan and may stared at Adam as if to signal him to stand up. "Fine, and me." Adam and Brendan threw out their Pokemon. The girls perked up, "you two, the guys who beat us in the forest?!" The blue-haired one said. "Shit, well you're not getting through us this time! Drowzee command the Pokemon to attack!" "Treecko Pound!" "Torchic, Scratch!" "Mudkip, Tackle!"

**Well sorry but I had a perfect idea to replace the old chapter. well suck it if you don't like it. oh and if you saw the connection between That One Night, and this Story, that was intentional. **


End file.
